Gesomon
Gesomon Gesomon is a Champion Level Mollusk Digimon looking like a squid. The name "Gesomon" is derived from a Japanese sushi-making term for squid legs. Gesomon essentially looks like a white giant squid. However, His mouth is shaped like that of a lizard rather than a true squid. Not very large, but deep, it opens right under his body. Several bone-like structures jut right above it in a half circle. This mouth has only three teeth on the bottom jaw, but many on the upper jaw. There are black markings and cybernetic-looking pieces of ring pipe where his "face" would normally be. He has ten tentacles, eight of which are short and seem to lack suckers. Two other tentacles are much longer, equaling his entire body in length. They end in vaguely hand-like structures with red suckers in the palm and three black claws each several feet long. Gesomon is amphibious and can swim at great speed underwater. He also can shoot ink, likely as one of his attacks, although the precise effects are unknown. Gesomon is dubbed as the "White Demon of the Sea". Digimon Adventure A Gesomon attacked the kids shortly after they returned from the Digital World. He was a servant of Myotismon. Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon in order to fight and destroy him. Many people watched this fight, thinking it was for a movie or an advertisement. This is ironic because it, with many other clips, was used as an advertisement for the Digimon Movie, in Japan Digimon Adventure 02 Two Gesomon were seen during the Post-Christmas Invasion. The first was seen in a newsflash at the very beginning, attacking a ship with an Ebidramon. Later, when Joe, Cody and their partners travelled to Australia, a Gesomon, an Ebidramon, and a Shellmon attacked Derek, a local DigiDestined. All three champions were driven off by the references to them as seafood by Zudomon, Coelamon and Submarimon. Upon Scorpiomon's defeat, they were herded by the other Australian Digi-Destined and sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers When Vikaralamon caused a rip in the sky in which many digimon silhouettes were visible, a Gesomon was amongst them. Digimon Frontier A Gesomon smaller than those seen in previous seasons was amongst the Digimon whose Fractal Codes IceDevimon had absorbed, as told by Bokomon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 When Zeromaru and Taichi went to retrieve the Water Tag, they had to defeat Lord MarineDevimon's two minions, one of which was a Gesomon. Digimon World 2 Gesomon digivolves from Syakomon and can further digivolve to MarineDevimon or WaruSeadramon depending on its DP. It also appears as boss along with Kuwagamon and Octomon in Video Domain. Digimon World 3 Gesomon in found in Asuka Central Sector, to be exact at the stairs heading to the seabed right next to the door which leads in Asuka City. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Gesomon digivolves from Betamon. Gesomon can DNA digivolve with Octomon to create Dragomon. Attacks * Coral Crusher/Elastic Arms (Devil Bashing): Beats his victims repeatedly with his tentacles. * Deadly Shade * Knight's Dome (Squire Dome) Variations / Subspecies * Gesomon X Gesomon X Gesomon X a Mollusk Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody. Attacks * Deadly Shade * Mad Viking Variations / Subspecies * Gesomon Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Mollusk Digimon Category:Digimon species